Ariel Phantom Lotiz
Ariel Phantom Lotiz is a new addition to the Wubb Girlz. She is Shine's secret lover, though some people are a little wary of her faithfulness because she is half succubus and half human, born as the daughter of an incubus and a human. However, contrary to popular belief, Ariel is actually very friendly once you get to know her, and she will stick by those she loves no matter the cost. Biography Ariel was born in an unspecified time in the 19th century. Her mother, a french woman living on the streets, was courted by an incubus, and shortly after, a baby girl was born. However, the baby was born with bat wings. The world was not yet aware of the supernaturals and her mother was so disgusted by her child's abnormalities that she threw her infant daughter out into the streets to die. However Ariel didn't die; she taught herself to crawl on her first day of life, an she managed to make it to the Paris opera house before collapsing of exhaustion. It was there that a mysterious man known as the Phantom of the Opera discovered her after hearing her cries. He was moved by her, and he took pity in her seeing that she was 'deformed' as he was; he wore half a white mask to conceal the hideous deformity that covered half of his face. the Phantom took her in and raised her as his own daughter. Ariel grew quickly both physically and mentally from an infant to an eighteen year old in the span of just one year. She lived with the Phantom whom she called her father underground. The Phantom did his best to raise her; he taught her how to sing, play the pipe organ and the violin, even being able to help her control her dark magic powers once they appeared. A couple years later however, Ariel's life was about to change dramatically when the Phantom began teaching a young woman named Christine Daae, and when the opera house got new managers. One night, the Phantom whisked Christine away during the performance of his opera 'don juan triumphant' after she pulled off his mask onstage and exposed his deformed face to the audience, and set the opera house on fire. He tried to blackmail christine into staying with him by threatening to kill her lover, but after recieving a kiss from her, he had a change of heart and decided to let both Christine and her lover go. An angry mob was already storming the catacombs of the opera house looking for the Phantom. He told Ariel to run from the opera house and never return for her safety. Ariel, though reluctant at first, eventually decided to do so, and using a cloak to conceal her bat wings, she stole a horse and fled to Ireland. Ariel lived a mostly nomadic life after that. She eventually gained the ability to conceal her wings, but she was still wary about going out in public. In 1913, Ariel travelled to America aboard the RMS Olympic, where she did small jobs to earn money. She eventually settled on a permanent job as a broadway and opera actress and singer in the 1950's. In the 1970's, Ariel took a short vacation back to Paris, the place of her birth, When she passed the Opera house, which was now in shambles, she decided to go down and visit her old home. Upon going down to the catacombs, Ariel found her father's lair empty except for his half mask and a wilting red rose. She sadly acknowledged to herself that her father was gone and left quietly. In 2013, Ariel moved to Wuzzleberg, and she took up a job as a vocal teacher. The Wubb Girlz Shine, Shimmer and Sparkle discovered her after they heard her singing and playing the violin. Shine was entranced by Ariel's musical skill, and she offered to take Ariel along with the Wubb Girlz. Ariel had not had a family in a long time, so she gladly accepted this and became close friends with the Wubb Girlz. She began to have feelings for Shine. However, because at the time Shine was the wife of Murphy, she did her best to hide these feelings. However, Shine eventually revealed she loved Ariel as well, and Ariel finally let her walls come down. She had found a family at last :) Personality Some people think that Ariel is evil because the general belief is that incubi and succubi are evil demons. However, Ariel is not evil or overly sexual at all. She is very kind, respectful of other people's opinions, and is secretly lonely because of people sometimes judging her before they know her. She will stick up for people who are being picked on. She is very protective of Shine, and she has a tendency to go into mad outbursts at anyone who harms her. Ariel sometimes fears that people will not like her and soemtimes she tries a little too hard to get people on her good side. She devotes herself entirely to her loved onces and loves them with all her heart; even if they do not love her back. Physical appearance Ariel looks like an eighteen year old teen, but in reality she is actually over a century old due to her demon heritage; demons tend to have a longer lifespan than humans. She has long black hair, dark brown eyes and olive skin. She is almost never shown without her signature open front sleeveless red dress and over-the-knee boots. Ariel also has bat wings that come from her demonic heritage with black frames and red membranes, but she lacks a tail, horns, and yellow cat eyes that her full blood counterparts have. Powers/Abilities *'Singing:' Ariel was taught to sing by her father, the phantom of the opera. She is described as having a voice that could make an angel cry, but also with a slightly haunting tone like the wail of a tormented ghost. *'Violin and organ: '''Ariel is capable of playing the violin and the organ, though she is better at playing the violin. Ariel sometimes plays the violin during her stage performances with the wubb girlz, and she plays for them after shows to help them unwind. Once she played for them so long that her fingers had bruises on them, prompting Shine to tell her not to do that again. *'Dark magic:''' Ariel is capable of performing dark magic, spells, and sorcery thanks to her demon half. She learned to control this at a young age, and she now can perform a wide range of dark spells.